Fast-pace and high-intensity work, deliberate competition, ceaseless stress, long-term metal strain and so on are heavy burdens for people in modern society. Moreover, when reaching middle ages, people's physiological functions decline, and many people develop syndromes belonging to kidney deficiency in traditional Chinese medical science, such as pains in waist and back, tinnitus, dizziness, pale facial complexion, declined physical functions, cold extremities, mental fatigue, and sleeping disorder, all of which further form invisible metal stress, and seriously affect the life quality. Traditional Chinese medical science holds that the lung governs qi (vital energy), which generally means that the lung governs both breathing air and all the qi of the body. “The lung stores the spirit, has the attribute of gold, and governs all the qi of the body” (“Zhou Shi Yi Xue Cong Shu⋅Zang Fu Biao Ben Yao Shi (Collections of Writings on Medicine of Mr. Zhou⋅Medication Based on Conditions of the Zang-fu Organs, Symptom and Root, Cold and Heat, Deficiency)”). All the qi of the human body is governed by the lung, therefore, “all the qi pertains to the lung” (“Su Wen⋅Wu Zang Sheng Cheng Lun (Basic Questions⋅Discourse on the Creation and Formation of the Five Zang-Organs)”), “the lung governs all the qi of the body” (“Yi Men Fa Lv⋅Ming Xiong Zhong Da Qi Zhi Fa (Laws for Physicians⋅Methods for Understanding Air in Chest)”). The lung governing qi includes two aspects, i.e. governing the breathing air and governing all the qi of the body.
The lung is a place where qi in vivo and in vitro exchange. The lung breathes in clear qi in the nature, and breathes out foul qi in the body, realizing the exchange of air in vivo and in vitro. By continuously breathing out the foul air and breathing in the clear air, and getting rid of the stale and taking in the fresh, the generation of qi is promoted, and the up and down, and in and out movements of qi are regulated, so that the metabolism of the human body is ensured to carry out normally. In the traditional medicines of more than 5000 years of the Chinese nation, some natural plant drugs indeed have curative effects in repairing and improving the lung functions. The invaluable experience, handed down from generation to generation, upon continuous application, development, and perfection of medical experts and health experts of successive dynasties, has become a type of unique natural plant drug (Chinese herbal medicine for moisturizing the lung) with the nourishing and strengthening efficacies. However, every medicine has its side effect, and long-term consumption of a lot of Chinese herbal medicine inevitably will cause damages to other aspects of the body.
On the basis of dietotherapy (homology between medicine and food) regimen of the traditional Chinese medical science, more and more dieticians reasonably match food materials with the homology between medicine and food, and achieve the object of nourishing yin and moisturizing the lung through the function of channel tropism of the food materials' four natures and five tastes.
Currently, similar health-care products with the function of moisturizing the lung are already available in the market, but in most cases, the matching of different foods is chaotic, does not follow the pharmacology, and has relatively bad taste.